


A Yakuza’s Promise

by ericsonclan



Series: Cherry Blossoms and Muted Voices [16]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Confessions, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Oaths & Vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Clementine and Violet talk and with her friend's help Violet realizes something.
Relationships: Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Cherry Blossoms and Muted Voices [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863499
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A Yakuza’s Promise

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

It was quiet in the barn as Violet sat back on a pile of hay twirling an apple in her hand. Prisha and Louis had offered to do the final supply run in this village before they left in the morning which left her and Clementine alone in their hideout. It wasn’t bad to spend some alone time away from the others. With how tense the search by their enemies had been for her and Louis it gave the four of them very little time to feel at peace. Violet shuffled through her inner kimono coat pocket in search of her knife. After a few seconds she found it, unsheathing it and beginning to peel the apple. She was through about a third of the apple when she heard a familiar voice.

“Mind if I join you?”

Violet glanced up and saw Clementine offering a warm smile. 

Violet looked away as she shrugged. “Sure.”

Clementine took a seat beside her and remained quiet. Violet paused in her project and looked over at Clementine, her eyes traveling down to her gun. If anyone had told her all those months ago that she would be teaming up with a cop, she would’ve told them they were out of their fucking minds. But yet here she was sitting beside one. It had been one misunderstanding after another with Clementine as she pursued them but after overhearing what her former colleagues had said she had ended up on their side. It had been nearly a month since she started traveling with them. She had let down her walls and the others had done the same, everyone seemed to naturally get along. Violet looked away. Sure it was weird for an ex-yakuza and a cop to travel together, but now that she thought about it the whole group was weird. An ex-yakuza, a cop, a samurai and a politician's son. Yet somehow it worked.

“So,” Clementine’s voice snapped Violet out of her thoughts. “Where do you think we’ll head next?”

Violet spun the apple around, the peel slowly detaching from it. She gave another shrug. “I don’t know. I guess we’ll keep heading east. From what I heard from the villagers there’s another village only a few miles away. After that I guess we could head west to throw the Sato Clan and the police off our trail.”

Clementine nodded before leaning back against the hay pile. “Do you think Louis and Prisha are doing okay on their run?” Clementine’s voice sounded worried. Not that the ex-yakuza could blame her, supplies runs in the past hadn’t gone smoothly but still. Thinking like that did no one any good.

“They’ve done it in the past so it should be fine,” Violet paused in her task again, looking over at Clementine, seeing if her words calm down the detective at all.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Clementine let out a small sigh. “How many months has this been your guys’ lives?”

Violet leaned back. “Shit, I don’t know…. Six months from me and Lou. As for Prisha I think it’s been about five and you joined what, like a month ago?”

“That sounds about right.” Clementine agreed, glancing over at her friend. Clementine leaned forward and took out her gun, examining it closely. “Should probably clean it soon.” She prepared to get started on the cleaning process when she stopped. “Stop me if I’m wrong or if this is out of line,”

Violet didn’t look up from her apple. The knife was nearly through all the peel.

“But you have feelings for Prisha, don’t you?” Violet looked up with wide eyes at Clementine’s statement. Her knife slid through the last peel and nearly cut through her thumb. 

“Oh, fuck.” Violet grumbled as she shook her hand.

“Are you okay?’ Clementine looked over with concern.

“What gave you that idea?” Violet mumbled, tossing aside the blade. 

“Excuse me?”

“How did…” Violet couldn’t finish the sentence, too overwhelmed by the fact that her friend had picked up on that fact. Instead she decided to focus on eating her apple.

“I mean it’s pretty obvious, almost as obvious as Prisha’s feelings for you.” Clementine’s words caused Violet to bite down on her lip. Violet winced slightly, rubbing her lip.

“Don’t bullshit me,” Violet grumbled. “There’s no way.”

“Prisha’s eyes say otherwise,” Clementine gave a playful smile. 

Violet studied her friend’s face. “Well even if it was true, nothing is going to come from it.”

Clementine quirked her eyebrow. “Why do you say that?”

“I just know,” Violet threw the apple across the barn, her arms wrapping around her knees. 

“Well, if I had to guess I bet Prisha isn’t going to say anything because of the oath that she swore to you. After all, it basically made you her liege which means that even if she has feelings for you she won’t act on them because that would be inappropriate.” Clementine gave a sympathetic smile over at Violet who seemed overwhelmed by all the information. Clementine began to take apart her gun and grabbed the cleaning supplies out of her pack. 

“So I was right,” Violet whispered, her words muffled behind her knees. 

“Only if you let it stop you,” 

Violet glanced over at Clementine with confusion. She was about to ask what she meant by that when the door creaked open, revealing the other two members. Louis was busy signing to Prisha before he looked over at Violet and gave a friendly wave. Prisha looked over towards her as well, a small smile appearing on her lips. It caused the ex-yakuza’s heart to do a backflip. _Shit._ Violet turned away and rose up. _What the fuck am I suppose to do with that information?_

A few days had passed and they had moved onto the next section of their journey. Louis and Clementine were leading the group. Louis was in the middle of trying to help Clementine sign something. She seemed to be picking up on it better than most would. Louis’ smile grew when Clementine seemed to have successfully signed the right sentence. He clapped energetically praising the detective who seemed happy by his praise.

Violet and Prisha were bringing up the rear. Violet felt her heart pounding in her ears while she walked alongside the samurai. Prisha’s katana clinked against her hip while she walked. Violet glanced over for a second at Prisha. Does she really have feelings for me? The breeze caused wisps of Prisha’s hair to blow in the wind. Her eyes concentrated on the road in front of her, focused and determined. _Is Clem right about the oath she made to me keeping her from saying anything?_

Violet turned her gaze away, returning it to the ground below her. Even if it was true, what could she do? Violet continued to walk in silence for a few minutes before a thought struck her. What if she said an oath as well? Could that put them back on equal footing? She stopped in her tracks, her mind turning with the thought. 

“Violet,” Prisha’s voice made Violet look up. A concerned expression was on Prisha’s face. 

“I’m fine, just lost in thought,” Violet continued down the road. Prisha returned to her side after pausing for a moment, seemingly not convinced by her words. But Violet was too focused on her own thoughts to pick up on that. Soon the four of them had made it to another village and were lucky enough to find a better location to hide in. The evening was fairly uneventful as the four sat around and talked about the best course of action for the next leg of their journey before Louis decided to tell one of his tales. After that they went to sleep after the long and tiring day they’d had. 

It was a couple days later when after many internal battles within her heart and mind that Violet decided to get up the nerve to go for it. Clementine had offered to go with Louis to get some supplies in this village, leaving Prisha and Violet alone. Prisha sat in the corner which gave her a good view of the door. Her katana lay on her knee as her eyes remained focused on the door. Violet felt her stomach turn as she tried to get up the courage. Slowly she made her way over to Prisha. 

“Hey, there’s something I need to tell you,” 

Prisha lifted her head up to look at Violet; a curious confusion played on her face. “Alright,” Prisha motioned to the spot beside her.

“No, not here,” Violet turned around.“Follow me.”

Prisha got up and the pair made their way outside the hideout, strolling through the village before exiting it. Prisha seemed genuinely confused by this, wondering where Violet was guiding them. It was only when they stopped on a path surrounded by a field of golden hay that her question was answered. 

Violet took a deep breath before turning to face Prisha. “Let me see your katana,” Violet held out her hand.

Prisha studied her face before following her request. Unsheathing the katana, she handed it over to Violet.

Violet took another deep breath, hoping to psych herself up for the next part. Carefully she held the blade in both of her hands. Her eyes traveled along the blade before looking back at Prisha. “I swear on my blood and spirit that I will protect you for as long or fleeting as my life may be.” Violet’s voice was calm and determined as her eyes locked with Prisha’s. “May this bond never be broken through whatever life may bring us.”

A moment of silence passed between the samurai and ex-yakuza. A breeze blew through the field of hay, causing the stalks to sway back and forth. 

“Violet, why-”

“I don’t want to be seen as anything other than equals. Now with my oath we are.” 

Prisha looked surprised by Violet’s words. 

“And besides, now…” Violet’s gaze fell to the floor. She felt all the courage leaving her body; her nerves slowly consumed her stomach. She had been able to get through the oath just fine but now that she was trying to convey her feelings she began to panic. What if this was all wrong and Prisha didn’t feel the same way? Sure they were equals now, but that didn’t mean that this next part would work. Violet shook her head. She wouldn’t back down now. “I want to be more than what we are now.” She looked away, scratching the back of her neck awkwardly. “Shit, that sounded so much better in my head,” 

Prisha’s eyes widened at Violet’s statement. 

Violet’s head fell. She was screwing this up. Violet glanced up though when she felt the weight of the katana leaving her hands. 

Prisha carefully placed away the blade. Her face had an expression Violet couldn’t quite figure out. Gently Prisha’s hand reached out and took both of Violet's hands. Violet felt her heart race. Slowly Prisha lifted up Violet’s hands and placed a kiss on them. Violet felt like her heart might burst out of her chest at the gesture. Her head spun as she became more and more overwhelmed by what had happened. “I want to be more as well,” Prisha’s eyes met Violet, a nervousness dancing deep within them. Violet took a shaky breath; it felt like she could barely even form a coherent sentence. Her hands wrapped around Prisha’s hand, a small, bright smile playing on her lips. 

The two stared at each other, each of them overwhelmed by the happiness that was swelling up inside of them. They were truly bound together now.


End file.
